BJ Drake (reprise manhua BJ Alex)
by Pakalos
Summary: Tous les soirs à 22h, Harry s'enferme dans sa chambre, attrape ses mouchoirs et regarde le show offert par Drake. Le timide Harry admire non seulement le corps du BJ mais aussi sa franchise envers ses exploits sexuels. Un soir Harry boit trop après une fête de son école et perd connaissance. Quand il se réveille, il se trouve à fixer un beau mec. Un beau mec qui ressemble à Drake..
1. Chapitre 1

.

**BJ Drake (reprise manhua BJ Alex)**

.

**NdA****:** Saluuuut ! Alors, cette fic est un peu particulière. Il s'agit d'un UA non magique, et tout simplement pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agit d'une reprise d'un manhua (un manga coréen) du presque même nom: **BJ Alex **que je reprend à la sauce Harry Potter. L'histoire, les répliques, sont entièrement tirées du manhua que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site "scanmanga". Je vous conseille d'aller le lire, les dessins sont super... excitant ! (ahahahah XD) Mais bon, après, ça risque de vous spoiler la suite, puisqu'ils en sont, eux, déjà au 25e chapitre...

**Couple(s)****:** Harry/Draco, what else ? (Nespresso... George Clooney is inside ! Pardon, petit instant de délire...) Et un autre surprise, qui ne viendra que bien plus tard ! (il se dessine seulement à partir du 25e chapitre)

**Discleamer****:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (évidemment), l'histoire à Mingwa et la traduction à Leyhia Scan

**État de l'histoire originale****: **Il y a actuellement (05/06/19) 25 chapitres de traduits sur le site "scanmanga"

**État de la fic écrite****: **Je n'ai retranscrit pour l'instant que ce chapitre (c'est assez épuisant d'alterner entre images et récit sur deux pages différentes d'un même ordi XD)

**Warnings: **/!\ Reating MA /!\ De plus, les personnages sont OOC, ne grognez pas, j'aurais prévenu...

**Bêta:** Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas, mais manifestez-vous, si jamais ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Sur cette fenêtre, l'on voyait un jeune homme blond, masqué, qui souriait insolemment à la caméra. Même si un masque noir et blanc joliment ouvragé cachait la moitié de son visage, on ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'un bel éphèbe. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et le show commença :

« Salut à tous ! déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude. Ici, BJ Drake, en direct. »

Sur le côté de l'image un onglet « chat » s'ouvrit et on put y lire des commentaires du style :

_Drakeluvr _: Saluuuut

_NuggetKing _: Putain j'ai hâte

_MyPrinceDrake _: Tu vas te déshabiller oui ?

Et d'autres du même acabit…

Derrière l'ordinateur, assis sur la seule chaise de son appartement d'étudiant plongé dans le noir, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé à l'apparition du jeune homme blond sur l'écran et son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'une appréhension mêlée d'impatience et d'envie étreignit sa poitrine.

« Installez-vous, continua Drakede la même voix séductrice, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton « j'aime ». Oh, et merci pour les dix châtaignes, Drake2Sexy ! »

Les châtaignes étaient la monnaie utilisée sur ce site de diffusion en direct. Les BJ (BroadCasting Jockey) gagnaient ainsi de l'argent en donnant la possibilité aux spectateurs de payer pour certains services.

Le jeune homme brun était complètement hypnotisé par le blond masqué qui apparaissait sur son écran. Celui-ci reprit, avec un irrésistible sourire en coin, tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise blanche serrée près du corps :

« Tenez-vous prêts. On est vendredi soir, alors ce show va devenir très torride. »

Un message s'afficha à l'écran et Drakefit un son dédaigneux :

« « D'accord, d'accord, dépêche de l'enlever » ? Laisse-moi faire mon propre putain de show, okay ? »

Le blond se pencha légèrement, se rapprochant de la caméra et saisit les deux pans de sa chemise entre chaque main.

« Alors, quel est le thème de ce soir ? Un petit-ami sexy qui porte une chemise serrée ? Faux ! Le thème de ce soit est… Je suis ton copain en manque ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrachant brusquement sa chemise de chaque côté dévoilant un torse imberbe en admirablement bien sculpté.

Une tâche de naissance s'étendait sur son flanc droit, caressant les abdominaux et descendant insolemment dans le pantalon, via l'os iliaque. Derrière son écran, le souffle du jeune homme brun se coupa avant de reprendre de plus belle. Plus que ces muscles parfait qu'il rêvait de caresser, cette tâche de naissance l'excitait au plus au point, souhaitant prendre sa place au plus près du corps du blond.

Sur l'écran, ce dernier avait commencé à se caresser lascivement le torse. Hypnotisé, le jeune homme brun suivit le trajet de la main qui descendit jusqu'au pantalon noir serré qui ne cachait rien de l'état de son propriétaire. Le blond fit alors sauter le bouton du pantalon de son pouce et abaissa la braguette, révélant un boxer noir moulant ne laissant rien à l'imagination.

« Je parie que vos bites en frémissent d'avance, dit-il tout en se caressant intimement à travers son boxer. Allez chercher vos mouchoirs et assurez-vous d'être seuls. »

Dans sa chambre d'étudiant, le jeune homme brun déglutit. Avec un plaisir coupable, il abaissa son pantalon, dévoilant son excitation. Des gouttes de pré-sperme tâchaient déjà son caleçon. Une musique lascive prit alors place depuis l'ordinateur, sans pour autant couvrir les sons que produisait Drake. En même temps que le blond, le jeune homme brun plongea sa main dans son caleçon et gémit de plaisir tout en s'empêchant toutefois de fermer les yeux, pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Le jeune homme prit son tee-shirt entre ses dents pour étouffer ses gémissement. Il voulait entendre Drake. Celui-ci faisait des va-et-viens sur sa hampe, malheureusement floutée,que le jeune homme imaginait dure et chaude, il l'imaginait leremplir avec force jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Il accéléra ses mouvements en voyant Drakese lécher la lèvre supérieure d'une manière honteusement sexy et aguicheuse. Il gémit en serrant les dents autour de son tee-shirt, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus éradique. Puis, après quelques minutes, il poussa un petit cri étouffé par le tissus et jouit à long jets, sa semence atterrissant même sur son écran. De l'autre côté de la caméra,Drakerejeta la tête en arrière et jouit à son tour.

« Ah… Ah… »

\- Oh, non ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun mortifié en essuyant son écran. Je viens juste de l'avoir…

« C'était bon ? C'était comment ? » demanda alors Drakeà la caméra avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh…, souffla le jeune homme brun en rougissant.

Il se rassit promptement et commença à taper sur son ordinateur. Un message s'afficha à l'écran :

« _Drake3HP a donné 1004 châtaignes ! »_

À l'écran, le visage de Drake, bien qu'il soit caché par un masque, se peignit de surprise.

« Oh ! »

Puis il fit un sourire éclatant à la caméra.

« Merci pour les 1004 châtaignes, HP ! fit-il en refermant sa chemise. Je te suis toujours reconnaissant HP, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement face aux yeux gris luisant d'un éclat prédateur et au sourire qu'il savait qu'il lui était réservé.

« Tu veux demander une musique ? Ou une réaction ? », continua Drake.

Le jeune homme sourit de toute ses dents, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. Il tapa à toute vitesse sur son clavier, et ce pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter, dix-neuf ans, étudiant. Et il était tombé amoureux d'un Camboy Gay. BJ Drake.

.

Le coude posé sur la table de son bureau, le menton dans sa main, Harry ne prêtait pas du tout attention au brouhaha de la classe qui l'entourait. Il rêvassait, les yeux dans le vague.

_Je n'arrête pas de penser au show d'hier soir_, pensa-t-il en rosissant. _Comment peut-il être aussi parfait ? Je parie qu'il a un super beau visage sous ce masque. Son corps d'athlète, son grain de beauté sur son cou, et… sa tâche de naissance sur le côté de ses abdos. Et je parie… qu'en bas aussi c'est gros…_

Le visage de Harry prit quelques degrés, et ses yeux se firent encore plus rêveurs.

_Si… si je pouvais coucher avec Drake…_

Il imaginait presque le moment. La queue dure et grosse de Drake qui irait et viendrait entre ses fesses. Leurs gémissements conjoints au milieu des bruits mouillés de sexe. Il aurait mal mais le plaisir serait aussi présent. Drake lui prendrait durement les hanches et le plaquerait contre un mur. Il pousserait un cri surpris alors que Drake accélèrerait soudainement le rythme.

\- Haa ! A-attend…, se plaindrait-il entre deux gémissements. Tu… y vas trop fort…

\- C'est ce que tu préfères, répliquerait Drake en venant taquiner sa langue de la sienne.

\- Mais… je… Haa !

Sans prendre garde à ses protestations, Drake reprendrait ses dures allées et venues au fond de ses entrailles.

\- N-non… Mmph ! Agh… AAAAAHHH !

Et finalement, il jouirait dans un cri, le sexe de Drake au plus profond de lui, ses doigts crispés autour de ses hanches jusqu'à le marquer…

\- Harry ! Harry Potter !

\- Hein ?! sursauta le-dit Harry en émergeant de son fantasme.

Face à lui se tenait une jeune fille et un jeune homme aux airs interrogatifs. Ses camarades de groupe.

\- On était en train de choisir de le chef d'équipe, dit la fille.

\- Ah oui… désolé, s'excusa Harry en essuyant la bave qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres et remettant ses lunettes en place d'un geste gêné.

_Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais, moi ?!_se fustigea-t-il en rougissant.

\- Bon, alors, reprit la fille avec un sourire. On pense que tu devrais être le chef.

\- Moi ?! Je n'ai jamais mené un projet de groupe…, protesta Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Alleeez ! On est en première année ! rigola le garçon.

\- Et puis tu es dans une classe supérieure, continua la fille, on est certain que tu feras mieux que nous.

-J-j'imagine…, marmonna Harry.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec espoir.

\- B-bon d'accord…, capitula Harry avec désespoir.

\- Youpi !

\- Professeur ? On peut partir si on a fini ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux des copies qu'il consultait au fond de la classe.

\- Oui. On se voit au prochain cours, répondit-il distraitement avant de retourner à ses copies.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Harry. On n'a pas encore choisi le sujet !

Mais les deux autres étaient déjà à la porte.

\- On peut le faire plus tard dans la conversation de groupe. Tu connais nos numéros, pas vrai ?

\- À plus ! chantonna le garçon.

Et ils disparurent laissant Harry seul.

_Je suis foutu…_, se lamenta Harry._Encore une fois je n'ai pas réussi à m'affirmer. Je n'ai pas changé d'un poil…_

La mort dans l'âme, Harry allait partir à son tour lorsque son œil fut attiré par un groupe de quatre personnes qui riaient et discutaient assez fort. Parmi eux, un beau jeune homme blond se détachait. Il était habillé élégamment et souriait à tout le monde d'un air aimable.

\- Alors, prenons ce sujet-là, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça me va !

\- On te fait confiance !

En plus d'être beau et serviable, il avait un charisme indéniable. Il s'agissait du président du bureau des élèves.

_C'est sûr qu'il sait gérer une équipe lui…_, soupira Harry en son fort intérieur. _La chance…_

\- Bon boulot tout le monde, félicita le blond son équipe. On va manger ?

\- Ouaais ! Allons-y !

\- C'est toi qui payes ? plaisanta un des membres de l'équipe.

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

L'équipe se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le regard de Harry croisa alors celui, gris chatoyant, du blond chef d'équipe, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Ah ! sursauta Harry, pris sur le fait.

\- Hé ! s'exclama le blond en souriant amicalement. Tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça ?

\- Hum, oui, hésita Harry en se levant. B-bonjour…

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes dans notre filière, alors j'ai tendance à retenir le nom des étudiants masculins qui viennent de reprendre leurs études, expliqua le blond.

\- Oh, hm, je vois…

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, continua le blond en lui tendant la main. Je suis Draco Malfoy, le président des élèves.

Harry saisit la main du président des élèves, un peu tremblant, impressionné.

\- Si tu rencontres un souci un jour, fais-moi signe.

\- D-d'accord…

Malfoy lui décocha un sourire éclatant.

\- Draco ! appela une fille. Dépêche-toi !

\- À la prochaine, le salua Malfoy.

\- O-oui ! Bonne journée.

Harry fixa Draco Malfoy qui s'éloignait en plaisantant avec ses camarades.

_Ouah, il est tellement calme et décontracté…_, s'extasia-t-il.

\- Oh, attend. J'ai failli oublier, s'interrompit soudain Malfoy en se retournant vers lui. L'ensemble du département va aller boire un verre plus tard. On se voit là-bas.

-D-d'accord ! répondit précipitamment Harry.

_Une minute… TOUT le département ?!_

_._

\- Santé !

\- Au SIC* !

Le bruit des verres s'entrechoquant et des conversations résonnaient longuement dans le bar. Au milieu de tout ce boucan, Harry se tenait, prostré sur son banc, coincé entre deux personnes discutant à côté d'eux.

_C'est tellement gênant…_, pensa-t-il en fixant son verre de bière d'un regard vide. _Je vais boire un ou deux verres et je partirais après…_

Mais à côté de lui, un jeune homme plutôt baraqué bien qu'un petit embonpoint fasse son apparition se tourna vers lui, l'air plutôt contrarié.

\- Putain, pourquoi j'me retrouve assis à côté d'un mec, râla-t-il d'une voix bourrue et déjà un peu alcoolisée. Hé, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Harry Potter, j'ai repris mes études…

\- T'as fait ton service militaire** ?

\- Oui.

\- Enfoiré, t'aurais dû te présenter à tes sunbae***, mec, s'insurgea le jeune homme s'attirant les regard réprobateurs des gens autour. Je fais parti du conseil des élèves, putain.

\- D-désolé…, s'excusa Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber, grogna le jeune homme. Tiens bois-ça.

Il saisit un grand pichet d'alcool et s'appliqua à remplir à ras-bord le verre de Harry qui n'osa pas protester.

\- Si t'es de retour à l'école, tu dois montrer ton respect, tu vois ce que j'veux dire ?

\- Oui, marmonna Harry en amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

_Je suis foutu…_

Il eut à peine fini son verre, que l'autre le remplit aussitôt.

\- Allez, encore un !

\- Le pauvre, chuchota avec pitié une fille à sa voisine, il s'est assis à côté du mauvais sunbae…

\- D'accord…, acquiesça Harry en toussant face à la brûlure vive de l'alcool.

Ce n'était pas de la bière.

.

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, Harry était complètement dans les vapes, effondré de tout son long sur la table, les lunettes de travers, et le bar avait désemplit. Même les braillements du mauvais sunbae (« et puis merde ! Allons faire une autre tournée ! Lâchez-moi, enfoirés ! ») ne le réveillèrent. Un garçon d'une autre année s'approcha de la masse endormie qu'était Harry.

\- Potter, debout. On va dans un autre bar…, le secoua-t-il embêté.

Remarquant le manège, le président des élèves s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, expliqua le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Qui est-ce ? questionna Draco.

\- Heu… je ne le connais pas vraiment…

Il semblait embêté et n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir rester avec ce soulard qui s'était effondré par trop de consommation d'alcool.

\- Alors pars avec les autres, proposa Draco avec un sourire aimable. Je vais le ramener chez lui.

\- Hm… Okay, acquiesça le garçon qui prit la poudre d'escampette.

Draco se retourna vers l'endormi et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

\- Hé, debout. C'est l'heure de rentrer.

La tête du jeune homme bascula sur le côté révélant à Draco celui qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Oh.

Harry gémit, son visage reflétant tout le mal-être qui l'habitait à l'instant. Il avait terriblement mal au ventre.

\- Harry Potter, souffla Draco. Tu as bu combien de verres ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu habites où ? Je vais te ramener.

\- Oui…

Et ben, c'était pas gagné…

.

\- Ugh…

Draco s'écroula enfin devant la porte avec un soufflement de soulagement. Il avait porté Potter sur son dos tout le long du trajet et même dans les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Trois étages ! Et évidemment, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur.

Il se tourna vers Potter qu'il avait appuyé contre sa porte, il le prit par les épaules pour l'empêcher de basculer sur le côté et lui demanda :

\- L'appartement 306, c'est bien le tien ? C'est quoi ton code ?

\- Oui…

\- Arrête de dire « oui »…, s'impatienta Draco.

\- Zéro-huit-deux-neeeuf…, éructa difficilement Harry.

\- 0829 ? Allez, réveille-toi, répéta Draco en secouant Harry qui recommençait à s'endormir.

Harry bascula alors en avant, appuyant son front contre le pull de Draco. Et il vomit.

.

Draco avait finalement réussi à entrer dans l'appartement de Potter et l'avait balancé dans son lit par dessus la couverture après lui avait enlevé son pantalon et sa veste, ainsi que ses lunettes. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la salle de bain, et se mit face au miroir pour contempler les dégâts.

\- Ouah, j'en ai partout, constata-t-il dégoûté.

Il soupira puis retira son pull pour le laver dans le lavabo. Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes…

.

Harry émergea de son sommeil comateux dans son lit.

_Ugh, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Où suis-je ? Oh, je suis à la maison. Comment suis-je arrivé ici… ?_

\- Mmm…, grommela-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes.

\- T'es levé ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face au président des élèves en personne, torse nu.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû utiliser ta salle de bain, dit Malfoy en montrant son pull.

\- Heu, c'est rien… Utilise-la tant que tu veux, répondit Harry en essuyant sa bouche qu'il avait désagréablement pâteuse.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il enfilait ses lunettes.

_Hein ?_

\- Tu te rappelles avoir vomi ? continua Malfoy.

Là, sur sa hanche… caressant le côté gauche de ses abdominaux…

\- Il y en avait partout, alors j'ai aussi lavé tes habits.

Et dans son cou…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- …, répondit Harry.

Il cligna des yeux. La tâche de naissance… Le grain de beauté… Les caractéristiques physiques de BJ Drake… Draco Malfoy fit un petit sourire à Harry. BJ Drake… Draco Malfoy… les mêmes…

Ce fut comme si un coup de tonnerre avait résonné dans la chambre. BJ Drake était Draco Malfoy ! Ou plutôt Draco Malfoy était BJ Drake !

\- !, s'écria Harry dans un cri silencieux.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Malfoy.

\- Hum, heu… Tu…, balbutia Harry en se reculant précipitamment dans son lit.

\- Hein ?

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Harry, à force de se reculer dans son lit, tomba dans un bruit sourd.

\- Potter ! s'exclama Draco en se précipitant à ses côtés. Ça va ?

Il lui tendit la main pour s'aider à se relever. Harry rougit et son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es… BJ Drake, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il devant le regard effaré de Draco Malfoy.

.

*Département des sciences de l'information et du consommateur

**Je rappelle que cette fic est une reprise d'un manhua, et en Corée, les garçons ont l'obligation de faire un service militaire de deux ans

***Sunbae : terme utilisé pour s'adresser à un supérieur dans le cadre scolaire ou professionnel ; je préfère utiliser ce terme plutôt que « supérieur » que j'avais mis précédemment

.

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

.

**NdA****:** Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette entrée en matière ? Est-ce que le texte est fluide, selon vous ? C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à cet exercice (transcrire une bande-dessinée en récit) et j'aimerais bien avoir vos retours !

**NdA2****:** Après réflexion et discussion avec une revieweuse, j'ai décidé de changé le nom du BJ, ce n'est non plus BJ Alex, mais dorénavant BJ Drake ! J'espère comme ça me l'approprier un peu plus... ;)

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	2. Chapitre 2

.

**BJ Drake (reprise manhua BJ Alex)**

.

**NdA****:** Saluuuut ! Alors, cette fic est un peu particulière. Il s'agit d'un UA non magique, et tout simplement pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agit d'une reprise d'un manhua (un manga coréen) du presque même nom: **BJ Alex **que je reprend à la sauce Harry Potter. L'histoire, les répliques, sont entièrement tirées du manhua que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site "scanmanga". Je vous conseille d'aller le lire, les dessins sont super... excitant ! (ahahahah XD) Mais bon, après, ça risque de vous spoiler la suite, puisqu'ils en sont, eux, déjà au 28e chapitre...

**Couple(s)****:** Harry/Draco, what else ? (Nespresso... George Clooney is inside ! Pardon, petit instant de délire...) Et un autre surprise, qui ne viendra que bien plus tard ! (il se dessine seulement à partir du 25e chapitre)

**Discleamer****:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (évidemment), l'histoire à Mingwa et la traduction à Leyhia Scan

**État de l'histoire originale****: **Il y a actuellement (03/07/19) 28 chapitres de traduits sur le site "scanmanga"

**État de la fic écrite****: **2 chapitres transcrits

**Warnings: **/!\ Reating MA /!\ De plus, les personnages sont OOC, ne grognez pas, j'aurais prévenu...

**Bêta:** Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas, mais manifestez-vous, si jamais

**Rep. aux review anonymes:**

_Guest (du 05/06)_: Hey ! Merci de ta review ! Pour te répondre, les caractères des personnages vont être ceux du manhua, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que ce serait OOC, ils n'auront que les apparences (et certaines références) à ceux J. ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**_Previoulsy... on BJ Drake... _**_\- Tu es… BJ Drake, pas vrai ? murmura Harry devant le regard effaré de Draco Malfoy._

_._

Malfoy eut un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il allait aider Harry à se relever, le fixant, interdit. Puis, il se redressa et se passa la main derrière la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Tu dois encore être ivre.

_Oh ! Je suppose que je me suis trompé…_

\- D-désolé pour ça, s'excusa promptement Harry, honteux de s'être fourvoyé.

\- Pas de soucis, le rassura Malfoy d'un sourire. Hé, heu, je peux t'emprunter un t-shirt ? Le mien est encore mouillé.

\- Bien sûr ! Attend une seconde, répondit Harry en le voyant réprimer un frisson.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et s'agenouilla pour ouvrir le tiroir où se trouvaient les t-shirt.

\- Je te le rendrais demain, dit Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est lui…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière lui. Draco Malfoy était en train de regarder son téléphone, une main sur la hanche. Le regard de Harry fut à nouveau attiré par la tache de naissance sur son flanc.

\- Cette tache de naissance, commença-t-il alors. Tu l'as depuis tes cinq ans, non ?

Draco Malfoy se figea.

\- Tu as essayé de te débarrasser du grain de beauté dans ton cou, mais il est revenu…, continua Harry. Tu voulais faire enlever ta tache de naissance aussi, mais tu avais peur de la cicatrisation…

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Pour Harry, ce fut comme un aveu.

\- Tu es vraiment Drake ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant carrément sur ses pieds.

Il fit un pas vers Draco qui était toujours silencieux.

\- Tu as ses cheveux blonds…

Même si actuellement ils étaient laissés libres sur son front, c'était indéniablement la même couleur.

\- Je peux te voir les cheveux en arrière ? demanda Harry en avançant sa main vers le front de Draco.

Il en était sûr, c'était lui… Il sentait son coeur battre à toute allure, comme lorsqu'il le voyait à l'écran. Ses joues se colorèrent d'excitation contenue.

\- N-ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai à personne ! sourit Harry.

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Malfoy sembla se réveiller de sa transe impassible et le saisit brusquement à la mâchoire d'une poigne puissante. Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées étouffé par la main de Draco quand il le plaqua avec brutalité contre l'armoire derrière lui. Tétanisé, Harry vit Draco Malfoy approcher son visage du sien. Il reflétait toute la rage qui l'habitait à l'instant.

\- Ferme-la, fit-il d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

Ses yeux gris était devenus durs et le fusillaient du regard. Harry trembla de frayeur. Cet homme était dangereux, lui soufflait son instinct.

\- Comment t'as su, espèce de connard ? interrogea Malfoy en pressant douloureusement sa mâchoire de ses doigts.

Harry émit un couinement plaintif ridicule et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

\- Ch-chiteuplai loche moi…

Bon, il aurait voulu dire « S'il-te-plait, lâche-moi », mais à moitié étouffé par la main de Draco, ça n'était pas simple. Celui-ci le lâcha avec réticence et, d'un regard froid, l'enjoigna à s'expliquer. Tremblant, Harry s'exécuta, redressant ses lunettes qui avaient glissées :

\- P-pendant un de tes shows… tu as parlé de ta tache de naissance…

\- Putain, marmonna Draco en se rappelant en effet de ce show.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dévoiler ça. Il saisit Potter par le t-shirt et le plaqua à nouveau contre l'armoire.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, siffla-t-il d'une voix lente comme si l'autre était débile. Si quelqu'un d'autre découvre que je suis Drake… je m'occuperais de toi en premier…

Il vit Potter déglutir et la peur se refléter dans ses yeux verts. Ce petit imbécile était effrayé par lui. Bien. Draco resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt, à la limite de le rompre.

\- Oui, oui ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'écria Potter en fermant les yeux et se crispant.

Avec un grognement, Draco le repoussa, l'envoyant se cogner contre l'armoire.

\- Bordel de merde, jura-t-il.

De frustration, il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse, envoyant valser toutes les feuilles et outils de cours au sol.

\- Pourquoi un mec d'une classe inférieure en plus de ça, soupira Draco. Bordel, fait chier.

Harry s'effondra le long de l'armoire, ses jambes ne le portant plus, le souffle court.

_C-c'est vraiment Drake… Mais…_

Il reporta son regard sur le blond qui fulminait dans sa chambre. Où était passé l'agréable et amical président des élèves, Draco Malfoy ?

_Il est complètement différent !_ réalisa-t-il avec stupeur.

\- Dépêche-toi de trouver un t-shirt ! l'apostropha Malfoy.

\- Oui, monsieur ! s'exécuta Harry en se tournant promptement vers le tiroir.

Harry tendit son tee-shirt Maru à Malfoy. Celui avec une tête de chien avec des lunettes de soleil au milieu. Malfoy l'attrapa et le fixa d'un air vide quelques secondes avant de se tourner vivement vers Harry et de le saisir au colet, ses yeux disant clairement « tu te fous de ma gueule ?! ».

\- C'est le seul truc propre que j'avais… ! protesta Harry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Malfoy le lâcha et enfila le pull avec un grognement mécontent tout en le fusillant du regard. Sans demander la permission à Harry, il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une, un air toujours contrarié sur le visage.

Harry détailla le blond, alors qu'il recrachait sa fumée, la cigarette à la main entre l'annulaire et l'index, d'un geste élégant. Il avait exactement la même manière de fumer que Drake dans ses show. Avec nonchalance mais élégance.

_C'est Drake…_, pensa Harry en rougissant.

\- Dra… heu, Malfoy ? se reprit rapidement Harry. Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

Il y eut un silence puis :

\- Quoi, fit Malfoy d'un air blasé en reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Est-ce que tu me connais ? s'écria Harry tout excité. Mon pseudo est HP… !

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se souvenir d'un de ses viewer au pseudo Drake3HP lui ayant donné 1004 châtaignes.

\- Ah…, comprit-il alors. HP… Harry Potter, le mec des 1004 châtaignes ? Le monde est vraiment putain de petit, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Le visage de Harry entra en combustion spontanée et il ouvrit ses yeux en grand avant de bondir sur ses pieds, surexcité.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu te rappelles de moi ! Je suis un de tes plus graaands fan ! s'exclama-t-il, surprenant Malfoy qui sursauta et recula sa tête pour éviter qu'il y ait collision.

Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient littéralement, Draco pouvait presque voir des étoiles briller dans ces grands yeux verts qui le regardaient avec dévotion. Effet accentué par les lunettes rondes qu'il portait.

\- J'ai vraiment adoré le show d'hier soir, c'était légendaire ! continua Harry en se contenant pour ne pas sautiller sur place. Je regarde chacune de tes diffusions. Je fais toujours en sorte de rentrer avant vingt-deux heures pour ne jamais le rater !

Malfoy le fixait, l'air décontenancé par cette brusque envolée lyrique.

\- Je suis… un grand fan…, termina Potter la voix peine d'admiration, le rouge aux joues.

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, moqueur.

\- Ah ! dit-il d'un ton narquois avant de prendre une bouffée de tabac. T'es un vrai stalker.

Puis un vrai sourire illumina ses trait et Harry pensa que c'était illégal d'être aussi beau.

\- Bon, merci pour les châtaigne d'hier soir.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux, rougissant encore. Mais le visage du blond changea subitement.

\- Mais ça s'arrête-là, assena-t-il d'une voix froide. Personne d'autre le peut le découvrir.

\- Quoi… ? déglutit Harry, ayant l'impression qu'un vent glacial passait dans la pièce, alors que Malfoy le fixait durement de ses yeux gris.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé…_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as faillit m'appeler Drake, tout à l'heure, reprit-il, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, mais… protesta Harry.

\- N'agis pas comme si tu me connaissais, le coupa Draco en s'approchant et le frappant de l'index sur la poitrine. Ni à l'école, ni autre part.

Harry baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux.

\- Ne me donne plus de châtaignes, continua Draco. Quoique, arrête carrément de regarder mon show.

Draco saisit le menton de Harry et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais Potter s'obstina à fermer les yeux. Draco lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette à la figure ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire froncer le nez.

\- Les tordus comme toi ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de raconter partout les liens qu'ils ont, dit Draco d'une voix coupante. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que ce que tu racontes mène à moi. Compris ? fit Draco en le repoussant alors que Potter se mettait à tousser. J'y vais.

Il jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un verre d'eau et se détourna.

Harry se sentait… triste. Oui, voilà. Il avait enfin Drake devant lui et il se détournait de lui comme s'il n'était rien ?

_Non… J'ai enfin pu le rencontrer en personne…_

Harry se souvint alors du sourire de Drake, si éloigné du rictus moqueur que lui avait réservé Malfoy, qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait offert 1004 châtaignes. Et merde ! Il avait ajouté « je te suis toujours reconnaissant, HP » ! Et maintenant, il ne devait plus jamais voir les shows de Drake parce que ce dernier le lui avait ordonné ?

_Si je ne revois plus jamais ce visage souriant…_

Harry serra les poings, la tête toujours baissée, ses yeux fixant le sol. Derrière-lui, Draco s'apprêtait à partir. Et Harry prit sa décision.

\- Alors…, commença-t-il et Draco s'arrêta intrigué. Accorde-moi un souhait, s'il-te-plait.

Harry se retourna, rougissant, vers Malfoy qui le regardait, interloqué :

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu me fais cette faveur, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais ! s'exclama Harry qui ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Je ne regarderai plus ton show non plus… !

Harry sentit stupidement les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

\- Alors, comme cadeau d'adieu…

Harry serra les dents alors qu'un silence s'installait, Malfoy le fixant d'un air imperturbable. Puis finalement ce dernier lâcha d'un ton peu amène :

\- Si c'est un truc bizarre, je te jure que…

\- S'il-te-plait, fais-moi un câlin, l'interrompit Harry en détournant le regard les joues rouges de gêne.

Décontenancé était un faible mot pour décrire Draco Malfoy à cet instant-là. Complètement ahuri conviendrait mieux. Harry resserra ses bras sur son buste, pourvu que Malfoy ne refuse pas !

\- Je sais que tu as des centaines de fan…, commença-t-il à se justifier. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé que si je te rencontrais un jour…

Harry couvrit de ses mains son visage qui semblait vouloir concurrencer un radiateur.

\- ...tu me ferais un câlin…, termina-t-il.

_Quoi ?!_ pensa Draco passablement déconcerté.

\- Un câlin, c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Potter hocha la tête, toujours caché derrière ses mains. Draco grommela un « merde » peu intelligible pour le commun des mortel en se passant la main sur le visage, énervé. Ce Harry Potter était diablement énervant ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir des désir normaux ? Genre baiser, par exemple ? Comme ça il aurait pu refuser tranquillement sans le moindre remord !

Soupirant, Draco s'avança finalement de quelques pas, se retrouvant face à Potter qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé les mains de sa figure. Il referma alors ses bras autour du brun, plus petit que lui.

C'était bien simple, à ce moment-là, les pensées de Harry Potter étaient :

_GAAAA ! C'est pour de vrai ? Drake me prend vraiment dans ses bras ?! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Le coeur de Harry s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, il pouvait aussi sentir celui de Drake contre son bras. Sa respiration dans son cou.

_Je sens sa chaleur… son odeur… C'est parfait. Je peux à peine respirer._

Son espace était saturé de Drake. Son odorat, son toucher, sa vue, son ouïe. Quel serait son goût ?

_Bon sang… Je crois que je vais mourir de bonheur_, se dit Harry alors que son coeur battait la chamade.

Draco, jugeant alors le temps de câlin suffisant, desserra son étreinte en soupirant.

\- Content ? grommela-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

Il s'aperçu alors que Potter, loin de s'écarter de lui, tremblait légèrement, la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Interloqué, Draco fit un pas en arrière.

\- Hein ?

Il vit alors le brun, près de lui, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, son regard vert trouble légèrement fuyant.

\- Hnngh…, gémit alors Potter en se mordillant les lèvres, émoustillant Draco sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

Harry s'aperçu alors que Draco le regardait en silence depuis quelques instant et baissa les bras avec précipitation pour couvrir son érection de son tee-shirt. Néanmoins, la proximité de Draco ne l'aidait pas à se calmer et il se tortilla sur place, serrant ses cuisses l'une cuisse contre l'autre, horriblement gêné. La honte ultime.

\- J-je suis désolé…, bégaya-t-il en détournant le regard sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser de petits halètements sortir de sa bouche.

Cette vision du brun se tortillant, les joues rouges d'excitation, haletant, acheva d'exciter Draco qui inspira brusquement.

\- J-je n'ai pas pu me retenir, continua Potter alors que Draco jetait un regard noir à son propre entrejambe qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu.

\- Oh putain…, marmonna Draco en serrant les dents.

Puis il se redressa et fixa Harry qui avait toujours la tête baissée, et triturait le bord de son tee-shirt dans une tentative, infructueuse, de masquer son érection.

\- T'es vraiment satisfait avec un simple câlin ? questionna Draco.

Harry sursauta.

\- Non…, avoua-t-il alors dans un souffle, les yeux fuyants.

Immédiatement, Draco saisit alors le visage du brun à deux mains et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit alors la langue du blond forcer l'entrée de sa bouche pour aller rencontrer sa jumelle. Draco entoura de sa langue celle de Harry, explorant sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

\- Mm…, gémit Harry sous l'assaut.

Draco s'écarta légèrement, et ils se fixèrent un instant, haletants. Puis Draco attrapa durement le bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers le lit pour y asseoir le brun qui s'y effondra avec un « plof », le coeur battant. Harry rougit, le souffle court, en reculant le long du lit alors que Draco profitait de la place pour y monter à genoux.

Harry déglutit en avisant le regard de prédateur que lui adressait Malfoy. Ce dernier sourit, un sourire en coin, séducteur.

\- Si tu veux une faveur, choisis-en une vraie, dit-il d'une voix grave en s'approchant de Harry. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il se pencha encore plus près vers Harry, qui s'appuya sur ses coudes, son coeur battant des records de vitesse.

\- Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, reprit Draco en fermant les yeux à demi, de la même voix qui faisait naître des frissons chez Harry. Alors garde le secret…

Il ponctua sa tirade en reprenant les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes alors qu'il passait une main sous le tee-shirt du brun.

.

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

.

**NdA****:** Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Est-ce que le texte est toujours assez fluide, selon vous ? Je vous avoue que je suis parfois partie en free style et j'ai rajouté quelques trucs (genre des pensées en plus), mais rien de bien méchant. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à cet exercice (transcrire une bande-dessinée, un webtoon plus exactement, en récit) et j'aimerais bien avoir vos retours !

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


	3. Chapitre 3

.

**BJ Drake (reprise manhua BJ Alex)**

.

**NdA****:** Saluuuut ! Alors, cette fic est un peu particulière. Il s'agit d'un UA non magique, et tout simplement pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agit d'une reprise d'un manhua (un manga coréen) du presque même nom: **BJ Alex **que je reprend à la sauce Harry Potter. L'histoire, les répliques, sont entièrement tirées du manhua que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site "scanmanga". Je vous conseille d'aller le lire, les dessins sont super... excitant ! (ahahahah XD) Mais bon, après, ça risque de vous spoiler la suite, puisqu'ils en sont, eux, déjà au 44e chapitre...

**Couple(s)****:** Harry/Draco, what else ? (Nespresso... George Clooney is inside ! Pardon, petit instant de délire...) Et un autre surprise, qui ne viendra que bien plus tard ! (il se dessine seulement à partir du 25e chapitre)

**Discleamer****:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (évidemment), l'histoire à Mingwa et la traduction à Leyhia Scan

**État de l'histoire originale****: **Il y a actuellement (16/03/20) 44 chapitres de traduits sur le site "scanmanga"

**État de la fic écrite****: **3 chapitres transcrits

**Warnings: **/!\ Reating MA /!\ De plus, les personnages sont OOC, ne grognez pas, j'aurais prévenu...

**Bêta:** Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas, mais manifestez-vous, si jamais

**Rep. aux review anonymes:**

_N'a pas !_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Chapitre 3 :**

**_Previoulsy... on BJ Drake... _**_\- Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, reprit Draco en fermant les yeux à demi, de la même voix qui faisait naître des frissons chez Harry. Alors garde le secret…_

_Il ponctua sa tirade en reprenant les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes alors qu'il passait une main sous le tee-shirt du brun._

_._

**\- POV Harry -**

La première fois que j'ai vu Drake, c'était sur une pub de site pour adultes. Ça a été un choc énorme. J'ai grandi dans une famille où le porno était strictement interdit. Alors non seulement j'avais zéro connaissances en terme de sexe, mais c'était quelque chose en dehors de portée. Evidemment, je n'avais aucune expérience non plus. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du premier show de Drake que j'ai regardé. J'étais intrigué, un peu choqué aussi, mais indéniablement excité.

Il est apparu sur l'écran alors que j'avais cliqué sur la pub par curiosité avec son masque blanc et noir qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient plaqués en arrière, même si quelques mèches retombaient sur son front. Tout de suite, il m'a fasciné. Avec son élégance nonchalante, il ressemblait à ces Lord anglais si distingués et sûr d'eux. C'est peut-être même ça qui m'a le plus marqué, il transpirait la confiance en lui, chose que dont j'étais totalement dépourvu, et il m'a impressionné.

Et puis il a commencé à parler…

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte une des meilleures baise de ma vie ? Histoire vraie. Un jour, j'ai rencontré ce type dans un bar, qui était trooop en manque. Et bordel ! C'était un passif qui suçait comme un pro. J'étais tellement excité que je l'ai traîné dans une salle et on s'est branlés mutuellement… Je lui ai mis ma bite aussi vite que possible. Oh, là, là, c'était génial, putain. J'aimerais le baiser encore une fois. »

Contrairement à moi, Drake n'avait pas peur de faire savoir au monde entier ce qu'il voulait. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui.

Je voulais me démarquer des nombreux admirateurs qui étaient eux aussi tombés sous son charme. C'est pour ça que je regardais son show tous les jours. Que j'envoyais beaucoup de messages dans le chat. Que j'ai même pris un travail à temps partiel pour acheter des châtaignes*.

Je voulais qu'il me remarque.

« HP, bébé ! Merci pour les 100 châtaignes ! »

Et quand il me faisait sortir du lot… Rien au monde n'était comparable à cette sensation.

À vrai dire… le rencontrer et lui tenir la main… ou même l'embrasser semblait impossible. Alors l'idée de coucher avec lui en étant son copain… relevait du domaine de l'imaginaire.

**\- fin POV Harry -**

La langue de Draco retraça encore une fois le relief des lèvres de Harry avant qu'il ne se redresse à genoux sur le lit pour enlever son tee-shirt. Harry rougit en voyant ce torse si bien sculpté sur lequel il avait fantasmé de si nombreuses fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Déshabille-toi.

Harry sursauta, arraché à sa contemplation.

_Drake va coucher… avec moi ?!_réalisa-t-il subitement.

Le tee-shirt que Harry avait prêté à Draco atterrit sur le sol avec un « plof », résonnant dans le silence qui électrisait la pièce. Harry sentit son coeur battre plus fort alors que le blond se rapprochait de lui.

_Est-ce un rêve ? Je suis encore ivre ? J'ai dû m'évanouir, je dois être en train d'halluciner._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? reprit encore Draco. Tu vas enlever tes fringues ou pas ?

\- Oh ! Oh, oui ! J-je les enlève ! s'écria Harry en se tortillant pour enlever son caleçon sous les yeux perplexes de Draco.

Fébrile, Harry tenta d'enlever son tee-shirt, mais les bras tremblants, il ne fit que se coincer le vêtement à mi-chemin sur sa tête.

\- A-attend une seconde, s'il-te-plait…, fit-il d'une voix étouffée par le tee-shirt en se débattant comme il pouvait.

Draco fixa d'un air blasé le garçon se tortiller les bras en l'air enroulé dans son tee-shirt avant de soupirer et de le lui tirer d'un coup vers le haut le dégageant efficacement.

\- M-merci…, bredouilla Harry gêné.

Draco jeta le tee-shirt inutile derrière lui et se pencha vers Harry, lequel tomba en arrière sur ses coudes sur le lit. Draco eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha davantage.

\- Ah…, fit Harry en inspirant brusquement perturbé par la proximité de Drake.

Ce dernier dirigea alors ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Harry et commença à en lécher lascivement le lobe.

\- Agh ! sursauta Harry à la sensation humide et étrange mais néanmoins plaisante. A-attend, mon oreille…

\- T'aimes pas ça ? murmura Draco d'une voix suave tout en continuant son activité. Hm, j'en doute…

\- Aah…, fut tout ce que pu répondre Harry.

Une main se mit alors à lui caresser le torse avant de s'arrêter sur un téton et Harry sursauta, un fourmillement prenant place dans son ventre.

-Nngh… P-pas… là…, haleta-t-il. Ah !

Draco venait de lui pincer le téton. Le blond se redressa, surplombant Harry avec un sourire en coin. Harry frémit alors que Draco recommençait à caresser son torse. Puis soudain, il posa sa bouche sur la pointe rosée de Harry qui se cambra en criant :

\- Haaa !

Draco léchait, suçait, aspirait la pointe érigée et Harry gémissait sans retenue, les battement de son coeur s'affolant..

_On va le faire maintenant ?_

Draco sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et se redressa avant d'interroger Harry :

\- Hé, mais… t'as une capote ?

Harry remarqua alors que Drake s'était efficacement glissé entre ses cuisse, bien que lui portait toujours un jean. Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration et répondit, plus ou moins calmement :

\- Quoi.. ? Non…

Draco fit une moue contrariée.

\- T'en as pas ?! fit-il en se redressant et déboutonnant son jean. Tss, je déteste le faire sans.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, mortifié. S'il avait su !

\- J-je suis désolé… C-c'est ma première fois, alors…

Draco se figea. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il se fixèrent puis Draco répéta :

\- C'est ta première fois.. ?

Harry hocha la tête. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne se dégage des cuisse de Harry et s'assied sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu veux que j'aille en acheter ? Demanda Harry se méprenant sur la raison de son attitude.

\- Laisse tomber, répliqua Draco d'un ton sec. J'aime pas baiser avec les puceaux.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se compresser.

\- P-pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre, son portable se mit à sonner et il décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- _Draco, t'es ou ? Vincent est complètement bourré et est en train de faire une scène au bar !_

Derrière on entendait effectivement des éclats de voix et des cris.

Harry vit avec étonnement le visage de Draco se peindre d'un sourire amical.

\- Ah oui ? Désolé, Blaise. J'arrive tout de suite. Ah, ah. Pas la peine de t'excuser, j'arrive.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Hé, mets mon tee-shirt dans un sac.

Harry cacha un soupir.

\- Hum, d'accord…

Il remit son caleçon échoué au bas du lit tandis que Draco faisait de même avec son pull tout en grommelant : « Vincent, cet abruti, il me rend la vie dure, comme d'habitude ».

Harry regarda un moment le blond avant de détourner le regard.

_C'était sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emballer. C'était impossible que les choses s'arrangent si facilement… _

Il tendit le sac contenant son pull à Draco.

\- Tiens…

Draco laissa son téléphone et se tourna vers Harry pour saisir le sac. Il allait le prendre quand il s'aperçu de la tête de Potter. Celui-ci semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas paraître triste, mais c'était de toute évidence un échec. Il avait les yeux larmoyants et sa bouche tirait vers le bas.

\- Je suppose que c'est un adieu, renifla-t-il.

Draco réprima un soupir avant de se remémorer ses propres paroles : « Si tu veux une faveur, choisis-en une vraie. n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais vraiment ? », pour au final le rejeter parce qu'il était puceau. Hmm…

\- Assied-toi une seconde, dit-il alors.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Harry quand Draco le saisit par le épaules pour le faire s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Vu que je t'ai tout excité, je devrais terminer ce que j'ai commencé, répondit Draco pour toute explication avant de pousser Harry à plat dos sur le matelas.

_Quoi ?!_Draco se pencha sur lui, et de nouveau, le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine, alors que le blond s'attaquait à son caleçon pour le faire descendre.

\- Je dois tenir ma promesse, souffla Draco en dégageant le sexe érigé de Harry de sa prison de tissu.

\- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est rien ! T-tu n'as pas besoin de… Ah !, cria-t-il soudain en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Draco venait de saisir à pleine main son érection et imprima un rapide va-et-vient sur la hampe. Harry se mit à haleter fortement et ses hanches à tressauter.

\- Hahh… Ah… Agh…

Harry mit son bras en travers de sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te touche ? demanda Draco de sa voix basse et suave et Harry frémit. Ça te rend fou…

\- Huummf ! gémit Harry dans son bras.

Il propulsa ses hanches en avant, voulant encore accélérer la cadences, mais Draco l'immobilisa en disant d'une voix dure :

\- Ne bouge pas.

Harry tressaillit. Ah, sa voix !

\- Haa, ah ! Agh, a-arrête…

Mais Draco le l'écoutait pas, et de toute façon, Harry ne se débattait pas vraiment, c'était si bon ! Mais il ne voulait pas… parce qu'il lui devait une faveur…

L'index de Draco passa sur son prépuce déjà bien humide de pré-sperme. Harry se cambra en gémissant. Le poignet de Draco fit encore quelques aller-retours sur son sexe avant que Harry ne sente le fin venir.

\- Aah ! Je-je vais jouir ! Prévint-il.

Et en quelques soubresauts, Harry vint dans la main de Draco avec un long cri de délivrance.

\- Aaah ! Oh ! HAHHH !

Et son monde devint blanc.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil passant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre qui réveilla Harry. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, encore embrumé. Il était allongé en travers de son lit, les jambes en dehors et du sperme séché maculant son ventre.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve…_

.

*Châtaigne : monnaie utilisée sur le site des BJ

.

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

.

**NdA****:** Alors ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus penchée sur cette histoire, il faut dire que j'avais même pensé à abandonner et supprimer l'histoire... Car, on ne va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas du tout la mienne, je ne fais vraiment que retranscrire l'histoire de BJ Alex (que vous pouvez trouver sur Scanmanga) et donc je suis quelque peu "enfermée" dans le synopsis. Et bien que j'aime énormément cette histoire, raison pour laquelle je vous la partage, c'est un peu frustrant pour mon âme d'auteur ! Cependant, si je vois que cela vous plait quand même de lire cette histoire avec Harry et Draco, eh bien je continuerais avec plaisir ! Alors...

_À vos reviews !_

_Kiss_

_Pakalos_


End file.
